weisskreuzfandomcom-20200223-history
15. Duell - Hunters of Revenge
Duell - Hunters of Revenge is the fifteenth episode of the Weiss Kreuz anime. Characters Focused On * Aya Entire Cast in Order of Appearance *Sakura *Aya (Aya's sister) *Reiji *Persia *Yohji *Aya *Ken *Omi *Schuldig *Farfarello *Crawford *Nagi *Kase (flashback) *Asuka (flashback) Mid Episode Character *Omi Overview It is recounted that Weiss’s flower shop base was found, and that Weiss decided that Reiji must be dealt with otherwise they will be framed as the terrorists responsible for the bombings. Knocking out members of the Public Peace special forces that had essentially declared martial law on the city, they disguised themselves in their uniforms. Sakura is running where she witnesses the Public Peace special forces harassing citizens. Reiji has fully mobilised the Public Peace special forces to fight the terrorists that he is smearing Weiss as. News reporters are also hassled. Shuichi is brought before Reiji where alone he manages to draw a concealed gun on Reiji. Weiss successfully make it past the first checkpoint disguised as members of the Public Peace special forces. Shuichi accuses Reiji of making a deal with Essett to gain gain power. Weiss successfully infiltrates the building of prime minister Reiji Takitori and the house arrested Schwarz sense their presence. With an own concealed weapon, Reiji shoots Peraia. The explosion of a tanker outside causes Reiji to leave his office just as Weiss have finished fighting their way to the prime ministers office. They discover Persia lying on the floor and Omi pleads with his uncle to wake up. Conscious, Persia gives them their final mission, to execute Reiji Takitori. Revealing how he used underground organisations like the Creepers and Liotta to assassinate his foes and use the funds to get where he is today, Persia then passes away from the gunshot wound. Reiji runs into Schwarz who declare though he has gained control of Japan they didn’t want to install a despot to his confusion, they leave after Farfarello tells him they wanted the end of the human race. Coming across him, Reiji attacks Omi then flees whilst his guards are taken out by Yohji and Ken. On the rooftop Reiji blocks a sword attack from Aya with a sword of his own. Below fire fighters and the news note the Independent Party headquarters have suddenly burst into flames. Takatori is defeated by Aya and Weiss stand atop the burning building with their mission complete. Images File:Episode 15 - 01.png File:Episode 15 - 02.png File:Episode 15 - 03.png File:Episode 15 - 04.png File:Episode 15 - 05.png File:Episode 15 - 06.png File:Episode 15 - 07.png File:Episode 15 - 08.png File:Episode 15 - 09.png File:Episode 15 - 10.png File:Episode 15 - 11.png File:Episode 15 - 12.png File:Episode 15 - 13.png File:Episode 15 - 14.png File:Episode 15 - 15.png File:Episode 15 - 16.png File:Episode 15 - 17.png File:Episode 15 - 18.png File:Episode 15 - 19.png File:Episode 15 - 20.png File:Episode 15 - 21.png File:Episode 15 - 22.png File:Episode 15 - 23.png File:Episode 15 - 24.png File:Episode 15 - 25.png File:Episode 15 - 26.png File:Episode 15 - 27.png File:Episode 15 - 28.png File:Episode 15 - 29.png File:Episode 15 - 30.png File:Episode 15 - 31.png File:Episode 15 - 32.png File:Episode 15 - 33.png File:Episode 15 - 34.png File:Episode 15 - 35.png File:Episode 15 - 36.png File:Episode 15 - 37.png File:Episode 15 - 38.png File:Episode 15 - 39.png File:Episode 15 - 40.png File:Episode 15 - 41.png File:Episode 15 - 42.png File:Episode 15 - 43.png File:Episode 15 - 44.png File:Episode 15 - 45.png File:Episode 15 - 46.png File:Episode 15 - 47.png File:Episode 15 - 48.png File:Episode 15 - 49.png File:Episode 15 - 50.png File:Episode 15 - 51.png File:Episode 15 - 52.png File:Episode 15 - 53.png File:Episode 15 - 54.png File:Episode 15 - 55.png File:Episode 15 - 56.png File:Episode 15 - 57.png File:Episode 15 - 58.png File:Episode 15 - 59.png File:Episode 15 - 60.png File:Episode 15 - 61.png File:Episode 15 - 62.png File:Episode 15 - 63.png File:Episode 15 - 64.png File:Episode 15 - 65.png File:Episode 15 - 66.png File:Episode 15 - 67.png File:Episode 15 - 68.png File:Episode 15 - 69.png File:Episode 15 - 70.png File:Episode 15 - 71.png File:Episode 15 - 72.png File:Episode 15 - 73.png File:Episode 15 - 74.png File:Episode 15 - 75.png File:Episode 15 - 76.png File:Episode 15 - 77.png File:Episode 15 - 78.png File:Episode 15 - 79.png File:Episode 15 - 80.png File:Episode 15 - 81.png File:Episode 15 - 82.png File:Episode 15 - 83.png File:Episode 15 - 84.png Trivia * Weiss change vehicles from the one they commandeered to the one they drive through security. After Credits Scenario Omi explains that Weiss have disbanded, Yohji speaks aloud that she is supposed to be dead, Ken is aware something is after them and wonders if it's Schreient, Aya announces the curtain rising on a new battle, that the devil never sleeps. Episode Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Kritiker Category:Media